un_spongebobfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
Springboob Squirepants has had many episodes and an equal number of hiatuses and angry fans. We've made a comprehensive list of those episodes because we don't have lives. Season 1 #Help Wanted - Springboob bones Mr. Kraps for a job, and special guest Tiny Tim tries to fight off a horde of anchovies with his beautiful singing voice #Reef Blower - In an episode told from the point of someone who can hear only Hawaiin music, Squidward performs "coral sex" on a coral reef #Tea at the Treedome - Springboob meets Sandy for the first time, and he goes to Patback for help getting some mad squirrel pussy. Patback tells him "when in doubt, whip it out", and they both lose their virginities that night. #Bubblestand - Springboob starts selling a dangerous drug known as "bubbles" on the street, and when Squidward threatens to turn him into the police, he offers to teach Squidward the technique to getting high off of the bubbles #Ripped Pants - Springboob rips his pants in public then gets anally sodomized by an eel. #Dankmemes! - Dankmemes, Mr. Kraps' rival and former gay lover, tries to convince Springboob to give have sex with him. When that fails, he gets inside of Springboob's juicy asshole with his stiff dick and they perform all types of gay sex acts in front of Dankmemes's talking laptop Ken #Naughty Nautical Neighbors - I'd make a joke plot summary for this episode, but I'll just the title speak for itself. Sounds like the name of a goddamn porno. #Boating School - Springboob fails at sex-ed class with his teacher, Big Fat Meanie, for the 36th time. Tired of failing, he relies on Patback, the ultimate sex machine, to help him pass sex-ed. Unfortunately, Springboob gets too horny and starts fucking Big Fat Meanie on the floor. Also, Pole is his girlfriend in this episode, so technically he's cheating. #Pizza Delivery - Springboob and Squidwurd are forced to deliver cocaine laced pizza to some asshole. Along the way, they encounter problems with the police, sing along to Slayer and smoke crack rocks. Also, Squidward lobotomizes the customer after he's mean to SpringBoob *AAAAWWWWWWW* #Home Sweet Pineapple - Springboob's home dissapears, and he tries to find another house to avoid having his alcoholic parents force him to live in their sex dungeon. #Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy - Springboob and Patback learn that their favorite gay pornstars are still alive and in a mental asylum. They decide to bust them out to try and revive their glory days by recording them and posting their shit on Brazzers. #Pickles - Bubble Ass demands for a burger with pickles. Springboob forgets the pickles, so he has a mental breakdown and turns to excessive use of Morphine. However, he gets his chance for redemption, goes back into the kitchen, cooks Bubble Ass a burger...and forgets the pickles. Goddamn it #Hall Monitor - Springboob is given the chance to become a hall monitor by Big Fat Meanie. He uses his power to harrass minorities and to assassinate The Open Window Burgler #Jellyfish Jam - Springboob jams a pack of jellyfish into Gary's genitals, causing Gary to jizz and impregnate them. Springboob must then perform around a dozen abortions #Sandy's Rocket - Sandy Cheeks make the world's largest dildo into a spaceship, making Springboob and Patback very horny. Then Springboob and Patback put on VR headsets and shoot the shit out of everyone in Your Mom's Bikini Bottom. #Squeaky Boots - Pole is excited for her birthday present from Mr. Kraps, but when she looks in the gift box, it's just his dick for the eleventh time. #Nature Pants - Springboob has a perfectly chill life at the Krusty Krap but decides he would rather leave his 9 friends in Your Mom's Bikini Bottom to live in the wild with jellyfish. He dies. #Opposite Day - Springboob convinces Patback that it's Opposite Day so Patback will tell the opposite of the truth when the cops interrogate him. The cops know it's Opposite Day too, so when Patback tells them he didn't murder Mr. Kraps, Pole, and Big Fat Meanie, he is jailed for life. #Culture Shock - Squidwurd wants to show everyone his dick at the talent show, but Mr. Kraps will only allow it if Pole goes on stage and becomes a star too. #F.U.N. - Ken the Computer tells Dankmemes he needs to befriend Springboob if he ever wants to steal the Krusty Krap's secret weed recipe. #MuscleBob BuffPants - Springboob gets a pair of anchor arms so he can jerk off even faster than before. #Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost - Springboob is sad when he thinks Squidwurd died and became a ghost, so he kills the rest of the ten main characters so they can join Squidwurd in the ghost world. There is no ghost world. #The Chaperone - Mr. Kraps forces Springboob to fuck Pole. #Employee of the Month - Springboob really wants to be Employee of the Month, so he sucks Mr. Kraps' dick for a week but Mr. Kraps still gives the award to Squidwurd. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Category:Episodes